500 year old wine
by cyancosmic
Summary: Lima ratus tahun berlalu, kali ini Inaho Kaizuka membuka matanya dan menemukan bahwa ia berada di ranjang yang sama di samping wanita berambut perak yang ia kasihi dengan bertelanjang dada. Melihatnya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya? Mungkinkah ini pengaruh dari anggur berusia lima ratus tahun? (Fem!Slaine, lanjutan cerita Obsession)


**_Attention:_**

 _Cerita ini adalah cerita tambahan dari fic_ _ **Obsession**_ _, bagi pemula disarankan untuk membaca Obsession lebih dulu agar dapat mengerti ceritanya. Kalaupun tidak, saya buatkan sedikit sinopsis agar pembaca baru bisa mengerti sedikit ceritanya._

 ** _Synopsis:_**

 _Kaizuka Inaho, seorang ksatria Vers yang memiliki hidup yang panjang telah menunggu seorang wanita Bumi selama lima ratus tahun yang dipanggilnya Koumori. Lima ratus tahun kemudian, wanita yang bernama Slaine itu muncul dan akhirnya bertemu dengannya kembali._

 ** _Setting:_**

 _Berhubung ini AU, maka Kataphrakts di sini saya ganti sedikit menjadi robot mini yang saya sebut dengan istilah android dan punya bentuk macam-macam. Kegunaannya pun beragam tergantung program yang diinstal di dalamnya, walaupun kebanyakan Orbital Knights menggunakannya sebagai senjata._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **500 year old wine** by **cyancosmic**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

Panasnya matahari yang masuk ke dalam ruangan mengusik kesadaran pria berambut dark brown yang tengah berbaring itu. Selama beberapa saat, pria itu mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan segenap kesadarannya dan mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Namun anehnya ia merasakan berat yang tak biasa di lengan kanan hingga membuatnya menundukkan kepala, menatap ke bawah.

Ekspresi datarnya tak bisa dipertahankan ketika ia melihat seorang wanita menghadap ke arahnya dengan kepala bersandar pada lengan kanan. Wanita itu mengenakan baju kemeja putih kebesaran, yang sepertinya miliknya, dengan kancing terbuka pada bagian atas. Melihatnya, Inaho pun menggerakkan kepala menatap ke tempat lain sebelum membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Namun apa yang dilihatnya malah membuatnya semakin cemas.

Pertama, ini bukan kamarnya. Sekali melihat bentuk plafon, hiasan dinding, juga tata letak perabot dan kamar mandi juga Inaho sadar bahwa ini bukan ruangannya. Hanya saja saat melihat beberapa pakaian yang berserakan, sisa makanan, juga beberapa botol minuman membuatnya semakin pucat. Apa yang ia lakukan hingga menjadikan ruangan ini bak kapal pecah?

Seingatnya, ia memang bersama wanita ini, wanita berambut perak yang paling dikasihinya dan dicintainya melebihi apa pun. Namun ingatannya hanya sampai acara makan malam bersama di salah satu restoran dekat bandara. Mereka hanya merencanakan makan malam singkat karena wanita ini masih memiliki jadwal penerbangan di pagi menjelang siang harinya. Karena itu seharusnya tidak ada yang spesial dengan acara makan-makan tersebut hingga membuatnya berakhir di atas ranjang yang sama dengan wanita ini.

 **'** Pikir! Ayo pikir!' Ia memijat-mijat hidungnya sembari memerintahkan dirinya sendiri untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan semalam? Restoran mana yang mereka datangi? Apa yang dihidangkan di sana? Jam berapa mereka keluar restoran? Kapan mereka check in di hotel? Apa saja yang mereka lakukan begitu tiba di kamar?

Sebelum semua pertanyaannya muncul, ia sempat berpikir untuk bertanya pada Sleipnir, android pendampingnya yang fungsinya hampir mirip dengan asisten pribadi. Sayangnya, android satu itu tidak akan merekam hal-hal tanpa diperintahkan olehnya. Bila ia tidak meminta android itu merekam kejadian semalam, maka percuma saja bertanya. Android itu takkan memberinya jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

Sedikit putus asa, Inaho pun menatap wanita itu dan menilai keadaannya. Melihat wanita itu berbaring di sampingnya dengan mengenakan kemeja putih, menonjolkan tengkuk leher yang terlihat dari balik kerah, jemari yang menyembul dari balik lengan, kaki yang mulus tanpa tertutup kemeja membangkitkan insting lain di dalam dirinya. Ia hanya punya sedikit akal sehat untuk menyadari bahwa terlepas dari apa pun yang ia lakukan, wanita ini masih berpakaian. Dengan kesadaran itu, ia ingin percaya bahwa artinya ia belum melakukan apa pun pada wanita itu. Walaupun memang, kondisinya sendiri yang bertelanjang dada membuatnya sedikit ragu.

Keraguannya pun semakin bertambah karena ia juga tidak punya penjelasan perihal ruangan yang berantakan. Mengingat sifatnya, rasanya gak mungkin bila ia sampai mengeluarkan seluruh pakaian di kopor seperti itu tanpa merapikannya. Biasanya, melihat pakaian yang berserakan, peralatan make up yang disebar di atas meja tulis, juga handuk yang diletakkan begitu saja di sofa pasti akan membuatnya jengah hingga terpaksa merapikan ruangan. Apa mungkin kali ini ia melewatkan begitu saja hal ini?

Ketika Inaho tengah berpikir, kelopak mata wanita berambut perak di pelukannya itu mulai bergerak-gerak. Otomatis, gerakan itu membuat pikiran Inaho teralih dan membuatnya mendekat pada si wanita. Tangannya menyentuh rambut wanita itu dan menyelipkan rambut yang jatuh ke telinga. Ketika telah mendapatkan gambaran wajah sempuran si wanita, ia pun mengarahkan wajahnya dan memandanginya.

Jemarinya menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah di hadapannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, betapa ia mengagumi hasil karya sang Mahakuasa yang satu ini. Mulai dari bentuk alis, bentuk mata, hidung, bibir, telinga, rambut, leher, tangan, jemari bahkan hingga mata kakinya pun sempurna, tak ada satu pun bagian yang mengecewakan. Betapa cantiknya, betapa eloknya, betapa luar biasanya wanita yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Inaho pun menyunggingkan senyum tipis, sembari mendorong rambut perak yang menghalangi lehernya dan memindahkannya ke belakang. Jemarinya masih akan menyentuh bagian leher wanita tersebut, ketika dilihatnya sesuatu yang tak lazim berada di sana. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tak mungkin ada bila ia tidak berbuat macam-macam terhadap wanita itu.

Ia pun mendekatkan dirinya pada wanita itu. Manik merahnya yang hanya satu-satunya itu mengamati dengan seksama, apa sebenarnya tanda kemerahan di leher si wanita. Apakah hanya gigitan serangga biasa? Apakah alergi? Atau…

"Ng?"

"Ah!"

"Kaizuka-san!" Wanita itu berkata dengan suaranya yang parau dengan kesadaran yang amat tipis. " _Mm_ …"

Kerutan pun terbit di wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu. Bukan kali ini saja apa yang ia bayangkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Pikirnya, wanita ini akan langsung beringsut mundur dan menjauh darinya begitu melihat mereka berdekatan. Namun bukannya mundur, wanita itu malah mendekat menghampirinya dan menaruh kepala di dadanya dengan tangan memeluknya erat. Bahkan wanita itu berkata, "Kaizuka-san…lima menit…"

Mendengar suara itu, nada itu, darahnya pun berdesir. Pelukan wanita itu membuatnya terdiam selama sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menyandarkan kembali kepalanya pada bantal dan menatap si wanita. Ia mendekat padanya, mengecup pangkal kepalanya sembari berkata, "Slaine.."

"Lima menit…" gumam wanita itu di tengah kesadarannya yang minim. "Alarm.."

Inaho memutar sedikit tubuhnya, mengambil jam tangan yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas meja samping. Begitu mendapatkannya, ia mendekatkan jam tersebut ke wajah dan mengangkat alis ketika membaca waktu yang tertera. Ia tidak mengira, ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, entah waktu bagian mana.

Tanpa banyak memikirkannya, Inaho pun meletakkan kembali jam tangannya ke meja di samping. Ia pun kembali menoleh pada wanita yang ada di pelukannya itu dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke wajah si wanita berambut perak. Kemudian ia berkata, "Jam berapa penerbanganmu, Slaine?"

" _Mm_ … setengah…sebelas."

Setengah sebelas? Tidakkah itu artinya mereka harus segera bergegas? Satu setengah jam untuk bersiap apa cukup? Seingatnya, menyiapkan sarapan dan berdandan saja minimum membutuhkan waktu sejam. Apa satu setengah jam cukup?

"Sudah waktunya kau bangun, Slaine," ucap pemuda itu sembari menyentuhkan bibirnya pada dahi wanita itu dan kembali mengecupnya. "Waktunya tidak cukup."

"Cukup," ucap wanita itu sembari menggerakkan tangannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda itu. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, begitu juga tubuhnya.

"Ayo bangun!" Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada pelan, berusaha melawan godaan untuk kembali terseret ke alam mimpi. "Kau akan terlambat nanti."

"Tapi aku letih," ujar wanita itu dengan suara merengek manja, "kau juga tidak membiarkanku istirahat kemarin."

'Tidak… membiarkan… istirahat?'

Tiga kata itu terngiang-ngian di benak Inaho. Tidak membiarkan wanita ini beristirahat? Apa maksud perkataan tersebut? Apakah artinya…

"Slaine," panggilnya dengan nada yang lebih tegas, "apa yang kita lakukan semalam?"

" _Mm_ … macam-macam."

"Macam-macam seperti apa?" Inaho kembali bertanya, mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih detail. "Apa yang kulakukan hingga membuatmu tidak bisa beristirahat?"

"Kau…"

"Ya?"

"Berisik, Kaizuka-san!" Wanita itu tiba-tiba berseru dengan nada kesal. "Biarkan aku tidur!"

Mendengarnya, Inaho pun menghela napas. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan hal ini, namun ia membutuhkan kejelasan. Ia ingin kepastian. Apakah ia sudah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada wanita ini? Apakah ia melakukan hal yang merugikan wanita ini? Apakah ia sudah melakukannya tanpa teringat persis kejadiannya? Ia ingin tahu.

Karena itu, ia menyingkap selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh ramping wanita di pelukannya itu tanpa belas kasihan. Dengan melakukannya, ia membuat wanita itu menggigil merasakan sensasi rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit telanjangnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, wanita itu pun mengacak-acak rambutnya dan membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, menghadapi pemuda itu.

"Kaizuka-san!"

"Slaine…" ulang pemuda itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Slaine mengulang begitu mendengar pertanyaannya. Wanita itu masih belum membuka sepenuhnya kelopak matanya, tangannya pun masih mengacak-acak rambut dengan ganas. Sikapnya membuat kerah kemeja yang dikenakannya turun sedikit, memperlihatkan lehernya yang terbuka. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin tahu," jawab pemuda itu sembari menelan ludah saat melihat tulang selangka yang menonjol dari balik kerah. "Katakan padaku."

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?" Wanita itu berkata dengan nada jengkel, sangat kesal karena dibangunkan bukan pada waktunya. "Kau juga melakukannya, kau juga mengalaminya bersamaku. Kenapa harus bertanya padaku?"

"Mengalami apa?" Inaho bertanya dengan nada serius. "Apa yang kita lakukan?"

Ditanya berulang kali, akhirnya wanita itu pun mengumpulkan segenap kesadarannya. Ia membuka kelopak matanya sepenuhnya, memunculkan manik sebiru lautan yang amat disukai Inaho. Manik itu memandang penuh curiga padanya, sebelum akhirnya wanita itu berkata, "Jangan-jangan, kau ingin melarikan diri dari apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya?"

"Apa yang kukatakan?"

Wanita di hadapannya itu langsung mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kemudian wanita itu pun turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri meja bar di mana sebuah botol tinggi berwarna gelap ditempatkan. Tangan wanita itu mengambil botol tersebut sementara kakinya berbalik menghampiri ranjang dan meletakkan botol yang ia pegang di hadapan pria bermanik merah itu.

"Ini!"

Bila sebelumnya wanita di hadapannya itu yang mengerutkan dahi, kali ini giliran Inaho. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, membawa botol tersebut ke depan matanya. Diamatinya baik-baik tulisan yang tertera di botol tersebut dan ia pun membacanya. "Septième Ciel. 1517?"

Slaine mengangguk, "Kau ingat?"

Inaho memicingkan mata, memandangi botol yang ia pegang itu. Ia menggerakkan botol tersebut ke atas kepalanya, berharap bahwa ada jawaban yang tersembunyi ketika ia melakukannya. Namun setelah beberapa saat menjungkirbalikkan botol tersebut, ia menyadari bahwa upayanya sia-sia, tidak ada petunjuk yang ia dapatkan. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya dapat berharap wanita yang ada di sampingnya itu mau berbaik hati menjelaskan.

"Tidak."

"Itu _lho_ ," wanita itu berkata sembari mengambil kembali botol yang dipegang olehnya, "kau mengatakan padaku soal anggur berusia lima ratus tahun."

"Aku mengatakannya?"

Slaine mengerjapkan matanya, "Kau sedang bercanda ya, Kaizuka-san?"

Inaho menggerakkan kepala. "Aku serius."

Mendengar ini, Slaine kembali mendekat dengan memicingkan matanya. "Tidak ingat sama sekali?"

Inaho kembali menggelengkan kepala, sehingga membuat wanita di hadapannya menghela napas dan menundukkan kepala. Setelah beberapa saat, wanita itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Manik sebiru lautan wanita itu bertemu pandang dengannya dan tak lama kemudian, untaian kata pun meluncur dari bibir wanita itu.

 _"_ _Silakan winenya, Tuan!"_

 _Seorang pria, berambut klimis, licin dan gemuk dengan kulit berminyak tersenyum pada wanita berambut perak yang membawa sebotol wine di tangannya. Wanita itu menuangkan wine pada gelas yang disodorkan padanya dengan hati-hati. Begitu anggur di dalam gelas sudah terisi penuh, pria itu pun menarik gelas ke bibirnya dan mencecap anggurnya._

 _"_ _Wine yang luar biasa, apa nama wine ini, Slaine?"_

 _"_ _Mary van Rosettee, Tuan," jawab wanita itu sembari tersenyum sopan. "Anggur yang dibuat tahun 1914. Sangat langka."_

 _Pria berkulit licin dan berminyak itu mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Slaine. Kemudian pria itu pun berkata, "Sayang sekali bila anggur sebagus ini hanya kunikmati seorang diri. Bagaimana kalau kau juga turut menikmatinya bersamaku, Slaine?"_

 _Wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya itu kembali menunjukkan senyum basa-basinya dan berkata, "Sungguh kehormatan bagi saya, Tuan. Sayang sekali, saya tidak diperkenankan menikmati anggur selama penerbangan berlangsung."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu setelahnya…"_

 _Dengan menyunggingkan senyum sopan yang sama, wanita itu kembali menolak dengan halus dan berjalan melintasi koridor untuk melayani penumpang yang lain. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia tiba di samping tempat duduk seorang pria yang menahan dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Satu manik merahnya memandang lurus ke depan, sementara ekspresi datar dipertahankan di wajahnya. Melihatnya, wanita itu pun memutuskan untuk menyapa._

 _"_ _Anda hendak memesan minuman, Tuan?" tanya pramugari First Class di penerbangan tersebut. "Kami memiliki anggur dengan kualitas tinggi yang mungkin sesuai dengan selera Anda."_

 _Penumpang bermanik merah itu menatap sang pramugari dengan ekspresi datarnya. Melihat ekspresinya, sang pramugari tahu, pertanyaannya mungkin akan segera dijawab dengan pertanyaan lain._

 _"_ _Berapa lama lagi pesawat mendarat, Nona pramugari?"_

 _"_ _Empat puluh lima menit lagi, Tuan," wanita itu berkata, tetap mempertahankan senyum sopannya. "Apakah Anda mau memesan wine?"_

 _"_ _Bangunkan aku bila pesawat akan mendarat."_

 _Pramugari itu menatapnya sembari mengerutkan dahi, sementara si penumpang langsung menurunkan tangan dan memundurkan kursinya. Pria itu memejamkan mata, melipat jemari di kedua tangannya dan tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Sikapnya, membuat pramugari itu menggelengkan kepala dan melangkahkan kakinya, hendak menyapa penumpang lain di area First Class yang membutuhkan pelayanannya._

 _Namun sebelum ia beranjak, pria yang tadi dilewatinya itu kembali memanggilnya. Mendengar itu, si pramugari pun kembali memundurkan langkah untuk mencapai pria tersebut. Sembari memberikan senyum servis, wanita itu kembali berkata, "Ada lagi yang dapat saya bantu, Tuan?"_

 _"_ _Anggur milikmu," ucap pria itu, "apa ada yang berumur lima ratus tahun?"_

 _"_ _Lima ratus tahun?" Si pramugari mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak. Tidak ada, Tuan. Anggur tertua yang kami sediakan hanya Mary van Rosette tahun 1914. Tidak ada lagi yang lebih tua dari anggur tersebut."_

 _Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan tersebut. "Kalau begitu lupakan saja."_

 _Dalam hati, si pramugari bertanya-tanya apa maksud pertanyaan tersebut. Namun dengan segera, ia melewati pria tadi berhubung ada penumpang lain yang meminta perhatiannya. Ia pun bergegas menuju tempat lain dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum bisnisnya. Begitu seterusnya, hingga pilot mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan segera mendarat._

 _Menyadari hal ini, wanita berambut perak itu kembali menghampiri pria bermanik merah yang sebelumnya mengatakan untuk membangunkannya ketika pesawat akan mendarat. Ia bergegas, mengambil langkah cepat nan anggun untuk mendekat pada kursi pria itu. Namun begitu ia menghampiri kursinya, pria itu sudah membuka mata dan menatapnya dengan menaikkan alis._

 _"_ _Pilot mengumumkan bahwa pesawat akan segera mendarat, Tuan," ucap wanita itu akhirnya. "Mohon untuk mengencangkan sabuk pengaman Anda sebelumnya."_

 _Tanpa berkata-kata, pria itu mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya di bawah pengawasan si pramugari. Begitu ia selesai melakukannya, si pramugari mengucapkan terima kasih singkat sebelum berjalan kembali ke kursinya. Ia mengistirahatkan kakinya sejenak di tempat duduk, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali bertugas. Seperti biasa, perjalanan yang melelahkan._

 _Setelah penantian yang tak terlalu lama, pesawat akhirnya mendarat di Bandara. Bersama para kru pesawat yang lain, sang pramugari pun mengucapkan terima kasih pada penumpang. Ia menunggu hingga seluruh penumpang turun dari pesawat, melakukan ceklist untuk memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan pesawat tersebut. Begitu ia selesai, ia mengambil kopor yang ia letakkan di kabin khusus kru pesawat dan menyeretnya turun bersama awak pesawat lainnya._

 _Melangkah di Bandara Internasional Charles de Gaulle ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi si pramugari. Ia sudah beberapa kali ke sini, berjalan berputar-putar untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktunya atau berbelanja bersama kru yang lain. Hanya saja, kali ini ada perubahan signifikan yang membuatnya tidak lagi melakukan rutinitas lamanya. Kali ini, ada seorang pria berwajah datar yang tengah menunggunya di pintu kedatangan._

 _Memikirkan hal itu, si pramugari segera menyeret kopornya dan melangkahkan kaki dengan kecepatan penuh. Tanpa memikirkan betapa pegal kakinya selama penerbangan tadi, wanita itu berjalan melintasi pintu imigrasi dan menuju ke pintu kedatangan. Sikapnya yang tergesa-gesa membuat beberapa rekannya menatapnya heran, namun ia hanya melewati mereka hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah manik merah yang menunggu di luar gerbang kedatangan dengan ekspresi bosan._

 _"_ _Kaizuka-san!" Pramugari itu berkata pada pria bermanik merah, yang duduk menunggu dengan handphone di tangannya. Begitu mendengar panggilan tersebut, pria itu mengangkat kepala dan bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang ditempatinya. "Lama menunggu?"_

 _Pria bermanik merah itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. Tanpa peringatan, pria itu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang si pramugari berambut perak, sementara sebelah tangannya mengambil alih kopor yang dibawa pramugari tersebut. Kemudian pria itu berkata, "Kau sudah makan malam? Ada rekomendari restoran darimu, Nona Pramugari?"_

 _Mendengarnya, wanita itu pun tertawa. Ia membiarkan tangan pria itu melingkari pinggangnya dan malah merapatkan dirinya. "Rekomendasiku adalah restoran dengan masakan Perancis, tidak ada tamagoyaki kalau Anda bertanya padaku, Tuan Penumpang yang terhormat."_

 _"_ _Bandara macam apa yang tidak menyediakan tamagoyaki, Slaine?" Pria itu kembali berkata sembari menggerakkan kepalanya. "Inikah bandara yang disebut-sebut sebagai bandara nomor satu di Eropa?"_

 _Wanita yang dipanggil Slaine itu kembali tertawa mendengar komentar pria tersebut. Lalu ia kembali berkata, "Kalau kau mencarinya pasti ada, tapi aku tidak mau melewatkan waktu makan malamku untuk mencarinya, Kaizuka-san. Jadi sepertinya kau harus setuju dengan rekomendasiku kali ini."_

 _"_ _Masakan Perancis," keluh pria tersebut. "Kita lihat seperti apa rasanya."_

 _"_ _Oh!" Wanita itu tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku tahu satu restoran yang dekat dengan toko wine kualitas tinggi. Di sana mereka mungkin menjual anggur selama lima ratus tahun yang kau cari."_

 _Pria itu mengangkat bahunya. "Tunjukkan jalannya kalau begitu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah check in dan mencicipi sedikit cita rasa negeri Perancis, dua sejoli itu berkelana di jalanan besar yang dekat dengan bandara. Seperti perkataan wanita itu sebelumnya, mereka menghampiri salah satu toko wine dengan penerangan remang-remang yang tak jauh tempatnya dari restoran yang mereka kunjungi. Mendorong pintunya, wanita berambut perak itu pun menghampiri si penjual yang berada di tengah ruangan._

 _"_ _Mencari apa, Nona?" Sang penjual bertanya pada wanita yang mendekat lebih dulu menuju ke meja barnya._

 _"_ _Hai Tuan," jawab wanita itu dengan bahasa Perancis yang fasih sembari menyunggingkan senyum yang bersahabat pada pria tua itu. "Aku menginginkan anggur yang telah berusia lima ratus tahun. Kulihat kau menyimpannya beberapa waktu yang lalu, apa sekarang pun kau masih menyimpannya?"_

 _Senyum pun tersungging di wajah tuanya. Pria itu mendekat pada wanita berambut perak tersebut dan berkata, "Wanita licik. Kau tahu saja anggur terbaik yang kusimpan."_

 _Wanita yang berambut perak itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum bisnisnya. "Begitulah."_

 _"_ _Memangnya kau sanggup membelinya?" Pria itu menunjukkan ekspresi curiga saat melihat wanita berambut perak. "Berapa gajimu hingga kau pikir kau bisa membawa pulang anggur milikku?"_

 _Tanpa merasa tersinggung, wanita berambut perak itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan kembali menunjukkan senyum bisnisnya. Sembari menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, wanita itu berkata, "Bukan aku yang akan membayarnya. Pria yang tak banyak bicara di belakangku itu yang akan membelikannya untukku."_

 _"_ _Hoo, pacar barumu kulihat?"_

 _"_ _Begitulah," jawab wanita itu sembari mengangkat alisnya._

 _"_ _Kencan seharga anggur 500 tahun," komentar si penjual sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau membuang-buang uang untuk wanita yang hanya bertahan satu malam saja, Tuan."_

 _"_ _Yah, dia…"_

 _Sebelum Slaine bisa menjawab, pria yang tak banyak bicara itu sudah mendekat pada bar yang menjadi tempat bernegosiasi keduanya. Dengan wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi, pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan menyerahkannya pada pria tua penjaga toko. Melihat kertas dengan lambang sebuah bank disertai tanda tangan juga materai, pria itu pun langsung mengambilnya dan mengecek keasliannya._

 _"_ _Tulis saja nominalnya sesuka Anda," jawab pria itu, dengan bahasa Perancis fasih yang mengagetkan kedua orang yang membicarakannya. "Berikan anggurnya padaku!"_

 _"_ _K-kau…"_

 _"_ _Tidak perlu khawatir," jawab pria itu, "cek ini asli, aku sudah sering menggunakannya."_

 _Melihat ini, tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, pria tua tersebut beranjak dari bar yang ditempatinya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Beberapa menit lamanya mereka menunggu hingga membuat keduanya bosan. Paling tidak hingga Slaine akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkata, "Kupikir kau tidak bisa berbahasa Perancis."_

 _"_ _Apa perlu kuingatkan bahwa lima ratus tahun lalu kau lahir di daerah sekitar Perancis?" Pria itu kembali bertanya._

 _"_ _Ah! Koumori orang Perancis rupanya," ucap Slaine sembari menunjuk pria di sampingnya. "Pantas saja bahasa Perancismu lancar, Kaizuka-san."_

 _Ketika pria itu hendak menjawab, pria tua yang sebelumnya menghilang di balik konter telah kembali dengan sebuah botol di tangannya. Dengan hati-hati, pria tua itu meletakkan botol anggur tersebut di atas konter dan kembali berkata, "Septième Ciel. 1517"_

 _Alis Slaine terangkat, "Seventh Heaven."_

 _"_ _Begitulah," jawab pria tua itu sembari membiarkan pria bermanik merah itu mengamati anggur yang ia berikan. Ia memperhatikan cara pria itu menilai anggur yang ia berikan dan berkomentar, "Kau benar-benar yakin hendak memboroskan uangmu hanya untuk kencan semalam dengan wanita ini?"_

 _Pria itu mengambil botol anggur di atas meja dengan satu tangannya. "Aku tidak berencana untuk kencan semalam."_

 _"_ _Oh ya?" Pria tua itu berkata. "Tapi wanita ini…"_

 _"_ _Wanita ini sudah kutunggu selama lima ratus tahun," jawab pria itu. "Ini hanya hadiah kecil untuk merayakan pertemuan kami."_

 _"_ _Lima ratus…"_

 _Sebelum si penjual sempat bertanya lagi, kedua pasang muda mudi itu sudah keluar dari toko, meninggalkannya sendirian. Alisnya mengerut saat mendengar ucapan si pria. Padahal pertanyaan sudah ada di ujung lidahnya._

 _Ia hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kedua orang itu juga penduduk Vers, sama seperti dirinya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Kau bisa minum anggur, Kaizuka-san?" Wanita itu bertanya ketika mereka sudah berada di kamar hotel dan meletakkan botol anggur itu di atas meja bar. Setelah meminta gelas wine pada petugas hotel, wanita itu pun menyerahkan gelas yang telah ia isi pada pria di hadapannya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu minum anggur sebelumnya."_

 _"_ _Tidak pernah bukan berarti tidak bisa, Slaine."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak pernah meminumnya," tuduh wanita itu mendengar ucapan pria yang telah berbaring di ranjang. Wanita itu pun menghampirinya dan mendekat pada pria itu, "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau mabuk keesokan harinya!"_

 _"_ _Bangsa Vers punya ketahanan yang lebih baik, Slaine," jawab pria itu sembari mencicipi sedikit rasa anggur yang telah dituangkan oleh wanita itu. Ia mengernyit sedikit saat merasakan anggurnya dan berkata, "Ini…"_

 _Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, wanita yang duduk di sampingnya pun menjerit tertahan dan berkata, "Apa ini? Kenikmatan macam apa ini?"_

 _Pria di sampingnya menatapnya dengan mengerutkan dahi, "Rasanya tidak enak?"_

 _"_ _Tidak enak?" Slaine menatapnya sembari mengangkat gelas yang ia pegang, "Ini anggur terbaik yang pernah kucicipi."_

 _"_ _Oh?"_

 _"_ _Pasti harganya sangat mahal," komentar wanita itu. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah pria yang ada di sampingnya dan berkata, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _Pria itu menggerakkan kepalanya, "Apa?"_

 _"_ _Anggurnya," lanjut Slaine dengan sabar. Bahkan ia mengulanginya dengan berkata, "Bagaimana rasa anggurnya?"_

 _Sembari mengangkat bahu, pria itu berkata, "Pahit."_

 _Mengerutkan dahi, Slaine pun berkata, "Begitulah orang yang tak biasa minum."_

 _Menyipitkan matanya, pemuda itu pun mendekat pada wanita yang duduk di sampingnya dan berkata, "Berarti kau sudah terbiasa meminum anggur, Slaine? Itu maksudmu?"_

 _Wanita bermanik sebiru lautan itu menyesap anggurnya, menghabiskan isi gelasnya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada pria di sampingnya dan berkata, "Aku sudah berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun, Kaizuka-san. Apa kau masih mau menceramahiku bahwa aku tidak boleh minum alkohol?"_

 _"_ _Bersama dengan orang lain?"_

 _"_ _Beberapa ya," ucap wanita itu sembari mengangguk. Ia pun beranjak turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri meja bar. Ia mengambil botol anggur yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas meja bar, untuk dibawanya ke atas ranjang. Tangannya menuangkan kembali isi anggur tersebut ke dalam gelasnya dan menawari untuk menuangkannya juga ke gelas pria di hadapannya. Namun pria itu menolak, sehingga Slaine menaruh botol anggur tersebut di meja samping ranjang. "Aku hanya menghabiskan satu gelas dan langsung pulang."_

 _"_ _Kau berkencan dengan orang lain."_

 _Slaine kembali mengangguk. "Begitulah."_

 _Mendengar pengakuan wanita itu, pria itu memejamkan matanya. Melihat reaksinya, Slaine pun kembali mendekat dan berkata, "Kenapa, Kaizuka-san? Kau sudah mulai pusing?"_

 _"_ _Tidak," jawab pria itu dengan tetap memejamkan mata, sementara wanita di sampingnya menyesap anggur yang baru ia tuangkan ke dalam gelasnya. "Kenapa kau berkencan dengan orang lain, Slaine?"_

 _Wanita berambut perak itu menggerakkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dan ia berkata, "Karena mereka meminta?"_

 _"_ _Hanya itu?"_

 _Slaine mengangkat bahu, "Karena aku ingin minum wine?"_

 _"_ _Hanya karena itu?"_

 _"_ _Karena…seseorang sudah meninggalkanku selama sepuluh tahun dan tidak ada kepastian bahwa ia akan kembali?" Wanita itu bertanya sembari memandangi gelas winenya. "Apa jawabanku cukup, Tuan Inaho Kaizuka?"_

 _Inaho menurunkan gelasnya, meletakkannya pada meja di sampingnya. Ia sendiri mendekat pada wanita yang meminum anggurnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. "Aku juga telah menunggumu selama lima ratus tahun, Slaine."_

 _Wanita yang tengah menyesap anggur itu meletakkan gelasnya di meja samping. Ia menatap pria yang mendekat padanya dan menyentuhkan tangannya di wajah pria itu, "Lalu? Kau mengharapkan bahwa aku juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu? Menunggumu seperti orang gila dan memanggil namamu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya?"_

 _"_ _Aku melakukannya," jawab wanita itu, "hingga hari ini pun aku masih melakukannya. Aku masih menunggu, aku masih memanggil namamu, aku masih ragu bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi, Kaizuka-san."_

 _Pria bermanik satu itu menggenggam tangan wanita itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan panasnya hembusan napas wanita itu di dekat wajahnya dan mencium bau anggur dari bibir wanita itu. "Ini bukan mimpi, Slaine."_

 _"_ _Apa setelah ini kau akan kembali ke Vers lagi?" Wanita itu bertanya. "Kalau itu yang akan kau lakukan, sebaiknya tinggalkan aku sekarang juga, Kaizuka Inaho."_

 _Mendengarnya, pria yang ada di hadapan Slaine itu mematung di tempat. Tangannya menyentuh wajah wanita itu, sementara bibirnya akhirnya mengucap, "Aku takkan kembali."_

 _"_ _Kau pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya, tapi pada akhirnya aku harus merelakanmu kembali." Slaine kembali berkata, manik sebiru lautannya masih menatap lurus pada pria di hadapannya itu. "Apa… kali ini aku harus merelakanmu lagi, Kaizuka-san?"_

 _"_ _Kau mau merelakanku?"_

 _Wanita itu menggeleng, "Tidak bisakah kau tinggal?"_

 _"_ _Itu tujuanku, Slaine," jawab pria itu dan kali ini ia mengecup dahi wanita di hadapannya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan impian masa depanku padamu?"_

 _"_ _Aku…," wanita itu mengucapkannya sembari tertunduk, "tidak bisa mengingatnya… sudah terlalu lama…"_

 _"_ _Aku melihatmu," pria itu berkata sembari mengecup pangkal hidup wanita berambut perak itu sementara tangannya memegangi kedua lengan si wanita, "membuka mata di sampingku, setiap pagi, dikelilingi anak-anak…"_

 _"_ _Kau yakin… aku yang kau lihat?" Wanita itu bertanya. "Bukan Asseylum atau yang lain?"_

 _Pria di hadapannya itu menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak mungkin ada orang lain lagi, Slaine."_

 _"_ _Bukankah kau kehilangan ingatan?" Wanita di hadapannya kembali bertanya. "Bisa saja kau salah ingat dan mengira bahwa akulah orang yang ada di masa depanmu. Padahal mungkin bukan aku yang kau maksud dalam impianmu itu."_

 _Mendengar perkataan wanita itu, pria itu menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi wanita tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata, sementara wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu menggerakkan manik sebiru lautannya ke atas, menatapnya. Karena tidak ada jawaban, wanita itu sudah hendak memanggilnya, tepat ketika mulut pria itu berkata, "Tidak mungkin, Slaine. Aku tidak mungkin salah. Orang yang kunanti selama lima ratus tahun hanya kau seorang."_

 _"_ _Bisa saja…"_

 _"_ _Mana mungkin kulupakan," jawab pria itu, "perasaanku yang bertahan selama lima ratus tahun tidak mungkin lenyap semudah itu."_

 _"_ _Kau yakin? Aku yang sepuluh tahun saja menunggumu hampir lupa wujudmu seperti apa, hampir melupakan perkataan atau pun gerak-gerikmu." Wanita itu berkata lagi, walaupun ucapannya tidak dapat dipastikan kebenarannya. "Apa perasaanmu yang selama lima ratus tahun itu masih dapat dipercaya?"_

 _Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dari Slaine. Ia melepaskan pegangannya dari Slaine selama beberapa saat dan meraih botol yang diletakkan wanita itu sebelumnya di atas meja samping. Ia menunjukkan botol itu pada Slaine dan berkata, "Bagaimana rasa anggur ini, Slaine?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya itu, Slaine pun mengerutkan dahi, bingung. Kemudian ia berkata, "Apa hubungannya dengan.."_

 _"_ _Jawab saja," perintah pemuda itu. "Bagaimana rasa anggurnya?"_

 _Slaine memutar otak, memikirkannya, dan akhirnya berkata, "Yang terbaik dari yang selama ini kuminum."_

 _Pria itu menganggukkan kepala, "Apa bedanya dengan anggur-anggur yang lain?"_

 _Kembali gadis itu memutar manik sebiru lautannya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Yang lain… terasa dangkal. Tidak selezat anggur yang berusia… Tunggu! Apa maksudmu…"_

 _"_ _Kau mengerti sekarang?" Pria itu meletakkan kembali botol anggur berusia lima ratus tahun itu ke meja di samping. Satu tangannya menempel pada kepala ranjang, sementara tangan yang lain di atas ranjang, keduanya menahan wanita yang ada di hadapannya. "Perasaanku selama lima ratus tahun?"_

 _"_ _Kaizuka-san…"_

 _"_ _Sama seperti anggur yang kau sukai," ucap pria itu sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wanita itu, "perasaanku pun tak sedangkal anggur sepuluh tahun yang kau cicipi bersama pria-pria lain."_

 _"_ _Kaizuka-san…"_

 _"_ _Kau tahu yang terbaik, Slaine," lanjut pria itu, "jadi jangan lagi melirik perasaan yang dangkal seperti itu."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu, aku tahu," ujar wanita itu sedikit panik. "Aku menyesal sudah minum bersama pria-pria itu. Aku takkan melakukannya lagi."_

 _"_ _Kau memang takkan melakukannya lagi," ucap pria itu dan kali ini ia mendekatkan diri, mengecup bibir kemerahan wanita yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau milikku."_

 _Wanita itu menundukkan kepala mendengar perkataan pria yang mengecupnya itu. Kedua tangannya menahan tubuh pria itu, walaupun sepertinya percuma. "Apakah… itu artinya aku berhak menikmati perasaan berumur lima ratus tahun itu dan menyesapnya perlahan-lahan hingga habis?"_

 _Inaho mengangkat alisnya, "Kau harus membelinya dulu."_

 _Mengerjapkan mata, wanita itu pun berseru kecewa. "Kupikir kau sudah memberikannya secara cuma-cuma."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak sebaik itu," ujar pria tersebut sembari menarik kedua tangannya menjauh dari sisi wanita itu. "Sudah kukatakan padamu."_

 _Mendengar ucapannya, wanita itu pun menurunkan alisnya dan berkata, "Lalu, bagaimana caraku membelinya? Aku tidak punya aset berharga yang dapat kugunakan untuk membeli perasaan berusia lima ratus tahun."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana kalau kau membayarnya dengan…"_

 _"_ _Dengan apa?" Slaine kembali bertanya._

 _Dibandingkan menjawab, pria itu mengangkat satu jari tangan kanan wanita itu dan memasukkan sebuah benda melingkar dengan bandul berhiaskan mawar biru di atasnya. Pria itu memasukkannya ke jari manis wanita di hadapannya dan berkata, "Aku ingin kau membayarnya dengan sisa hidupmu. Apakah kau bersedia?"_

 _Tak bisa menjawab, wanita itu hanya termenung di tempat menatap cincin berwarna perak dengan bandul berupa sebuah mawar biru kecil di atasnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum bulir-bulir besar airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Menyadarinya, wanita itu pun langsung menggerakkan tangan berusaha menghapus airmatanya._

 _"_ _Jadi?" Pria itu kembali bertanya. "Apakah kau mau membelinya?"_

 _Dibanding mengucapkan kata-kata, wanita berambut perak itu menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sembari menghapus airmata yang jatuh di pelupuk matanya. Ia pun menundukkan kepala, satu tangannya tampak sibuk menghapus airmata tersebut, hingga akhirnya tangan pria di hadapannya membantu untuk menunaikan tugas tersebut. Pria itu menghapus airmata dan mengangkat wajahnya._

 _Sebelum pria itu berkata-kata, wanita berambut perak itu sudah lebih dulu menubruknya, membuat pria itu jatuh dengan punggung menghantam ranjang. Masih sedikit terisak, wanita itu berkata, "Apa aku boleh… di sampingmu? Apa aku boleh… merasakan perasaan selama lima ratus tahun itu? Apa aku… boleh merasakannya selama seluruh sisa hidupku?"_

 _Pria itu mengusap-usap rambut peraknya dan menganggukkan kepala. "Kau sudah membelinya. Sudah menjadi hakmu untuk menikmatinya."_

 _Mendengarnya, wanita itu pun kembali mengalirkan airmata dan membiarkannya tumpah di dada pria itu. Sementara itu, pria yang memeluknya tetap menggerakkan tangan untuk mengusap-usap rambut wanita itu. Ketika tangisan wanita itu sudah mulai tak terdengar, pria itu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan ia menemukan manik sebiru lautan yang dicintainya, menatap padanya._

 _Kali ini, tanpa banyak bicara lagi, wanita itu mendekatkan dirinya dan mengecup bibir pria yang memeluknya. Ia menyentuh sekali dan menarik dirinya selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, ia menyentuhkan bibirnya lagi dan lagi, hingga akhirnya tak terhitung berapa kali mereka bertukar saliva selama melakukannya. Setelah itu, ia sendiri pun tak ingin menceritakan apalagi yang dilakukannya bersama pemuda itu._

.

.

.

"Rupanya begitu," jawab Inaho begitu mendengar cerita si wanita berambut perak. Ia mengambil tangan kanan wanita itu dan mengangkatnya, memperlihatkan jari manis yang dilingkari sebuah cincin berbandul mawar biru di atasnya. "Aku sudah memberikannya padamu."

"Kau tidak ingat?" Wanita itu berkata, "Kau juga terus menginterogasi soal pria-pria yang pernah minum bersamaku hingga membuatku tidak tidur semalaman dan akhirnya menghabiskan satu botol wine."

"Ingatanku memburuk," ujar pria itu sembari meraih tangan wanita itu, membawa si wanita ke pelukannya, "sejak seseorang memberiku obat penghilang ingatan."

"Lalu siapa yang mengatakan bahwa perasaannya tak semudah itu dilupakan?" Slaine berkata sembari mencibir.

"Untungnya, aku mengingat bagian itu dengan teramat jelas," jawab pria tersebut sembari memeluk wanita berambut perak itu. Ia menggerakkan tangannya yang lain dan menyingkirkan rambut perak yang menutupi leher wanita itu, memperlihatkan warna kemerahan yang berada di sana sejak ia terbangun dan melihatnya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Sayangnya, bagian ini tidak bisa kuingat dengan jelas."

"Ng?" Slaine menggerakkan tangan, mengikuti sentuhan pria itu. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kau juga tidak ingat?"

"Ti…" Wanita itu terdiam ketika melihat pria itu mendekat. Ia menatap waspada, terlebih ketika melihat kilatan asing di satu-satunya manik merah itu. "K-Kaizuka-san, kenapa kau tiba-tiba…"

"Aku penasaran," ujar pria itu sembari menyentuh leher wanita yang dikasihinya itu dan menundukkan kepalanya, "bagaimana caranya tanda kemerahan ini bisa ada di lehermu?"

"Tanda kemerahan apa?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan bingung dan menyentuhkan tangannya pada leher. Hanya saja, sebelum ia melakukannya, pria yang menundukkan kepalanya itu terlebih dulu mengecup lehernya, membuat mata wanita itu terbuka lebar. "K-Kaizuka-san! Apa yang…"

Pria itu tidak menjawab, ia terlalu sibuk dengan kesenangannya sendiri.

"Ka-Kaizuka-san, jangan macam-macam," wanita itu meringis merasakan kecupan pemuda itu di lehernya. "Kaizuka-san! P-penerbangannya tinggal sejam lagi," ucap wanita itu dengan panik. "Aku tidak mau terlambat."

"Sleipnir bisa mengantar kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan," jawab pria itu, "tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu."

"A- apa yang tidak bisa kau tunggu?"

Menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya, pria itu berkata, "Mencicipi anggur yang tertunda selama lima ratus tahun."

.

.

.

 ** _Omake:_**

 _"_ _Kenapa harus sepuluh tahun?" Slaine berkata sembari memukul-mukul ranjang. "Kaizuka-san, kenapa lama sekali?"_

 _Inaho menghela napas melihat wanita berambut perak yang menangis sambil memukul-mukul ranjang dengan botol yang sudah kosong. Ia sudah berulang kali menjelaskan masalahnya, hanya wanita ini terlalu mabuk untuk mendengar. Akibatnya, di sinilah ia, menemani wanita yang baru saja menghabiskan anggur berusia lima ratus tahun itu hampir seorang diri._

 _"_ _Kaizuka-san~…" rengek wanita itu. "Kau jahat~…"_

 _Sekali lagi pria itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat wanita di sampingnya. Ini sudah pukul empat pagi. Hanya tinggal lima jam sebelum wanita itu kembali bekerja dan lihatlah kondisinya. Apa mungkin wanita ini bisa sadar hanya dalam waktu lima jam?_

 _"_ _Slaine," ujar pria itu sembari mengambil botol anggur kosong yang dipegang wanita itu. Ia pun menuruni ranjang dan meletakkan botol tersebut di meja bar, sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan wanita itu. Kemudian ia pun mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti wanita itu, "Turuti ucapanku dan segeralah tidur! Kau membutuhkannya."_

 _Alih-alih menurutinya, wanita itu malah tersenyum dan menarik tangan pria itu. Gerakan yang tak diduga itu sempat membuat Inaho kehilangan keseimbangan, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh menimpa tubuh wanita yang diselimutinya tadi. Namun bukannya menjerit kesakitan, wanita itu malah tertawa, membuat Inaho kembali menggelengkan kepala._

 _"_ _Jangan pergi, Kaizuka-san~…," ujar wanita itu sembari memeluknya. "Jangan pergi~…"_

 _Inaho mengerutkan dahi. "Slaine?"_

 _"_ _Aku selalu mengingatmu, semua tingkah lakumu, aku masih ingat," ujar wanita itu._

 _"_ _Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak ingat sebelumnya?" Pemuda itu bertanya, "Kenapa kau berbohong?"_

 _"_ _Mm~…" Wanita itu tidak menjawab, hanya menyunggingkan senyum manis yang tak dapat diterka maksudnya oleh Inaho. "Kaizuka-san…"_

 _Sekali lagi, Inaho hanya menghela napas dan berkata, "Tidurlah, Slaine!"_

 _Pria itu memutari ranjang, sudah akan beranjak dan kembali ke tempatnya menuju sisi ranjang yang lain. Namun tiba-tiba saja, wanita berambut perak itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menuju ke kamar mandi. Melihatnya, Inaho pun segera mengikutinya sebelum melihat bahwa wanita itu telah duduk di samping kloset dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya._

 _Sekali lagi, pria itu menghela napas. Ia mendekat pada wanita itu dan membantunya memijat-mijat leher si wanita. Saat ia melakukannya, wanita itu berbalik dengan wajah pucat, seperti orang sakit. Wanita itu menunjukkan ekspresi seperti hendak menangis._

 _"_ _Kaizuka-san~….Urb…"_

 _Menghadap ke kloset, wanita itu pun kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Berhubung pengeluarannya lebih cepat dibanding pergerakan kepala wanita itu, tanpa sengaja wanita itu malah mengotori bajunya juga baju pria di sampingnya. Tak punya pilihan, Inaho pun terpaksa melepaskan baju yang dikenakan wanita itu, dan beranjak menuju ke luar kamar untuk mengambil baju dari kopor wanita itu._

 _Ia membuka kopor yang dibawa si wanita berambut perak itu. Ketika ia membuka penutupnya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat isi kopor dengan baju-baju yang hanya dijejalkan asal-asalan tanpa disusun. Melihatnya, Inaho sampai harus membongkar seluruh isi kopor, mengeluarkan isinya untuk mendapatkan baju yang bersih dan rapi. Hanya saja, setelah beberapa saat ia menjelajah dan tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia pun menyerah dan memilih untuk mencarinya di kopor miliknya._

 _Berbeda dengan kopor yang berantakan, kopor miliknya sangat rapi dan tertata dengan baik. Dari tumpukan teratas, ia mengambil sebuah kemeja putih dan mengeluarkannya. Berhubung suara muntahan Slaine sudah terdengar, Inaho pun segera membawakan bajunya dan memakaikannya pada wanita itu._

 _"_ _Sabarlah dulu," ujarnya sembari memakaikan baju pada wanita yang sudah berhenti muntah itu. "Yang penting ini bersih."_

 _Tak hanya sampai di situ, ia memapah wanita itu dan membawanya mencuci mulutnya. Begitu dirasanya wanita itu sudah bersih dan hangat, ia pun memindahkannya ke atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Sementara itu, ia sendiri masih harus berkutat dengan ruangan yang berantakan, baju bekas muntahan di kamar mandi, juga bajunya sendiri yang belum diganti._

 _Tadinya, Inaho berencana membongkar kembali isi kopornya dan mengambil baju ganti untuk menggantikan bajunya yang juga terkena muntahan. Hanya saja, berhubung kepalanya mulai pusing akibat pengaruh wine, ia pun menyerah. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan baju-baju itu dan naik ke ranjang. Sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, ia menoleh ke samping dan mengamati wanita yang tertidur dengan nyaman di dalam selimutnya. Wanita yang tampak begitu damai hingga membuatnya tersenyum tipis saat melihat keberadaan wanita itu di sampingnya._

 _Melihatnya, ia pun bergerak mendekat, hendak mengecup wanita yang kini telah setuju untuk menjadi istrinya itu. Hanya saja, saat ia melakukannya, tangan wanita itu bergerak dan menepuk lehernya sendiri dengan cukup keras. Melihatnya, Inaho pun mengerutkan dahi dan melihat bahwa ada seekor serangga yang gagal melarikan diri di leher wanita itu._

 _Sedikit berbelas kasihan, Inaho pun mengusir serangga itu dari leher Slaine dan merapikan rambut wanita itu. Sekali ini, ia tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia pun memejamkan matanya dan berkata, "Oyasumi, Slaine."_

.

.

.

 **The End**

 _Author's note:_

 _Sebelumnya, fic ini saya buat untuk merayakan ultahnya Bang Naho : ) dan berhubung saya masih belum bisa move on dari pairing keduanya, maka jadilah fic ini. Ide ceritanya sendiri muncul tiba-tiba dari pembicaraan konyol dengan teman real life saya, Suu Foxie. Thanks to her, maka jadilah cerita ini._

 _Aniway, thank you also untuk semua yang uda baca. Hope you enjoy the story as well : )_


End file.
